


Your time with Dean

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Slow Dancing, Slow Rock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean have some time alone together and you feel like dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your time with Dean

Dean looks up as you approach the CD player, disk in hand.  
"What are you putting on?" he mumbles, looking up when you don't respond. You scroll through the tracks until the song you want starts playing. You turn the speakers up as Love of a Lifetime starts to play.  
"Firehouse?" Dean smirks, putting down his book. "Really?"  
"Dance with me" you smile, holding out your hands. Dean just chuckles, shaking his head a little.  
"I don't dance" he mumbles.  
"Dean..." you pout, wiggling your fingers a little, putting on your best puppy-dog face. Dean goes quiet for a while before finally giving in.  
"Fine" he sighs, getting to his feet and walking over to you, taking your hands.  
You wrap your arms around his shoulders and rest your head on his broad chest, listening to his heart beating.  
For a while, you two just sway in silence, listening to the music and enjoying the contact when Dean suddenly runs his hands up your sides, stopping briefly at your shoulders before moving along to take one of your hands. He steps back a little and tugs your arm, urging you to spin. You go with his movements and feel a little giddy, giggling as you let him pull you back against his chest once more. You relax into his arms listening to his heartbeat along with the song...

When it finally finishes, Dean doesn't let go of you like you thought he would. You pull back to look up at him, his brilliant green eyes still staring down at you.  
"_____..." He swallowed, placing both hands on your hips. "You know I..." suddenly pressing his lips together in a thin line, his hands squeezing you a little. You knew what he meant to say and you knew how hard it was for him to say it, so you just nod, reaching up on your toes to brush your lips to his, feeling him give a shaky inhale.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it open for the reader to be either male or female.  
> Remember, please be kind, I'm not used to writing Reader/Character fics.
> 
> I know it's short, that's why I've left the chapters open, I'm going to write more to this depending on how well this one goes down.


End file.
